mighty_magiswordsfandomcom-20200223-history
Walkies
"Walkies" is the fifteenth short of Mighty Magiswords which aired in September 12, 2016. Synopsis Vambre and Prohyas are hired by Old Man Oldman to walk his new stray dog. Vlogs Prohyas Talks About Magiswords: Tomato Magisword Vambre is a guest in Prohyas' vlog and explains how the Tomato Magisword could be used and Prohyas mocks her causing her to shoot a tomato at him. Characters Major characters *Prohyas Warrior *Vambre Warrior *Jurassi (debut) *King Rexxtopher *Old Man Oldman Minor characters *Rhyboflavin Citizens *Grup the Dragon *Zombie Pumpkin Magisword *Ralphio (mentioned) *Mr. Packard (mentioned) Magiswords used *Oinkus Oinkus Magisword (Vambre; 3) *Attractive Voice Magisword (shown) *Blow Dryer Magisword (shown) *Cactus Magisword (shown) *Celery Magisword (shown) *Dairy Product Magisword (shown) *Dolphin Magisword (shown) *Laser Pointer Magisword (shown) *Mask Magisword (shown) *Mummy Magisword (shown) *Pencil Magisword (shown) *Sleeping Dragon Magisword (shown) *Zombie Pumpkin Magisword (Prohyas; 3) *Bling Bling Magisword (Vambre; 1) *Excaliburger Magisword (Prohyas; 4) *Magnet Magisword (Prohyas; 2) *Boomerang Magisword (Vambre; 1) *Dummystein Magisword (Prohyas; 1) *Tomato Magisword (Vambre; 6) *Snowball Magisword (Vambre; 4) *Rad Rocket Magisword (Vambre; 5) *Boulder Magisword (Vambre; 3) *Cheese Magisword (Vambre; 1) *Slingshot Magisword (Vambre; 1) *Exploding Bubble Magisword (Vambre; 3) *Hoversword Magisword (Vambre; 4) *Hook Magisword (Prohyas; 1) *Giant Egg Magisword (Vambre; 1) *Pogo Stick Magisword (Prohyas; 1) Production notes/Censorship *According to Kyle in a "Kyle and Luke Talk About Toons" podcast, towards the end of the script, when Prohyas stated that Old Man Oldman is an insomniac, Vambre originally questioned Prohyas' statement by asking "What his religion has to do with it?". Due to Cartoon Network discouraging religious elements, the line was slightly changed to mention his nationality instead. Trivia *This short uses the same fade out effect transition from opening title to episode title from the previous short, Too Many Warriors. *This short features the most Magiswords used at 16 and the most Magisword debuts at 8. *The short reveals that Old Man Oldman is an insomniac. *This short also reveals that the Warriors' headquarters is an apartment rented to them by their elephant landlord, Mr. Packer. *The vlog reveals that Vambre had the Tomato Magisword since she was a little girl, given to her by her mom. *The Warriors' moms name is revealed to be Kablammica Warrior in the vlog. *Creator Kyle Carrozza used a snippet of the title for his "Kyle & Luke Talk About Toons" podcast, He Was Just Filming a Special Across the Hall: Peanut Wars. Coincidentally, Ken Mitchroney, who storyboarded the short, was also in the podcast.http://tvskyle.tumblr.com/image/144753597997 *This short shows that King Rexxtopher tries to keep his mind cleared from the stress of his dinosaurs with hobbies such as building a tower from Lego blocks. Episode References *The title is based on the episode "Dolphinominal" where Prohyas takes his Dolphin Magisword out for "walkies". Gallery Vambre brushed Oinkus.png|"That'll do Oinkus!" Goofs *When Prohyas is trying to close the closet door shut, you can see a glimpse of the Masked Magisword. But the Warriors haven't received it until the short "Keeper of the Mask". *King Rexxtopher claims that dinosaurs aren't pets yet he's aware that Jurassi acts like one and isn't fazed of him wearing a collar. Cultural references *When Vambre brushes off Oinkus and says "That'll do, Oinkus!" is a reference to the ending of the movie, Babe. *When the villagers tell about troublemaker wih the crazy dog, it reference to one known Zip Zip episode where Victoria, Nugget and Fluffy were angry about who get the catnip as this happen the dogcatcher get those three crazed cats. Model Sheets Tumblr odetzmOSxo1qd0vwyo2 1280.png Tumblr odetzmOSxo1qd0vwyo1 1280.png Tumblr odetzmOSxo1qd0vwyo3 1280.png References